Pups and the Great Teddy Caper: Chapter 1: The Thief
This story is a collab between the users TwilightSparkleLover14 and BluePupBuddy. We own only the ideas for the story, and the OC characters Steve, Shawn, and Snowflake. PAW Patrol belongs to Nickelodeon, Nick Jr., SpinMasters, and Viacom. PAW Patrol All Rights Reserved.* Chapter 1: The Thief It was a nice calm day in Adventure Bay as the PAW Patrol were hanging out outside The Lookout. Marshall and Chase were racing each other on their rigs, Skye and Rubble were watching the clouds with Snowflake, Rocky and Everest were playing tug of war, and Zuma was in the pool pedaling his pedal boat, which James made him as a special gift, as with the other pups. "Wow! That one looks like a horse!" Skye exclaimed. "And that one looks like a steak!" Rubble added. "Speaking of which, I wonder when Ryder and James are gonna call us in for lunch." the bulldog thought to himself. Just as he finished his thought however, Ryder called the pups in for lunch. "Come and get it!" the boy genius shouting as he clanged the dinner bell. The pups eagerly rushed inside, where James and Ryder had prepared seven pup-bowlfuls of freshly-cooked steak. The boys laughed as they watched Rubble wolf down his food. "Rubble, you have teeth! That's what you use them for!" James said, followed by a laugh. His friend CJ had gone to pick up a pizza and root beer for themselves and Ryder. Steve's brother Joe was visiting their grandmother, who lived in an apartment building on the eastern side of Adventure Bay. In no time, CJ arrived with the pizza and drink. The boys sat down and started scarfing it down while they discussed their plans for the next day. By nightfall, it was time for the pups to go to bed. The pups got ready and went to their pup-houses, where they fell asleep like little angels. Marshall even fell asleep holding his teddy bear, which he called "Mr. Cuddles". Little did they know that trouble was about to strike the next morning. That night, a Border Collie pup named Shawn snuck over to The Lookout, and quietly went inside. His owner had given him a mission, and the pup knew what to do. Shawn looked around carefully and saw Marshall cuddling his teddy bear in his arms. Smiling Shawn quietly tiptoed over to the sleeping Dalmatian pup. Shawn then took out an object the same size and weight as the teddy bear, and switched the teddy bear with the other object. As soon as he did this, Shawn was now holding Mr. Cuddles in his mouth. Shawn smiled and quietly exited The Lookout with Mr. Cuddles in his mouth. "Mission accomplished!" Shawn said with the teddy bear still in his mouth. The next morning, all of the pups woke up slowly, yawning and stretching. As Marshall woke up however, he went to grab his teddy bear, but instead of Mr. Cuddles, he saw a ... Pillow?! Marshall's eyes widened and he started to get concerned. "Mr. Cuddles? Mr. Cuddles! Where are you?" Marshall cried out as he looked around him. Marshall quickly ran outside to his fire truck and looked inside of it. There was no teddy bear. "Oh no! Chase? Snowflake? Skye? Rocky? Zuma? Rubble? Everest? Have any of you seen Mr. Cuddles anywhere?" Marshall asked the other pups. "No Marshall. We haven't seen your teddy bear since last night when you were hugging it," Chase answered. Marshall started whining. "Well he's got to be around here somewhere!" Marshall cried out as he started looking like crazy for his beloved teddy bear. The other pups helped look too. Soon, after minutes of looking, nobody found Marshall's teddy bear. "Marshall, we looked everywhere, but he can't find him. We're sorry," Snowflake said. Marshall then started to get teary eyes. "No! He has to be hear! Somewhere! He-He- Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Marshall replied before bursting into tears. "Mr. Cuddles!" Marshall cried out in sadness while he cried and whined. All of the other pups hugged and pet Marshall, feeling sorry for his missing toy. Marshall had always had Mr. Cuddles for who knows how long, and now he was gone. Alerted by Marshall's crying, James, CJ, and Ryder rushed outside. "What's going on, pups?" James asked. "Marshall's teddy is missing", Chase explained. "Oh dear! Are you sure you had it with you last night, buddy?" CJ asked, getting Marshall at eye level. The Dalmatian then jumped into CJ's arms, bawling his eyes out. CJ hugged Marshall tightly and rubbed his back as he cried into his chest. "Shhhhhhh... Marshall, it's OK. We'll find him." CJ said soothingly. Marshall sniffled. "Y-You really think so?" He asked. "I'm positive." CJ said with a smile on his face. "Poor Marshall." Ryder said, felling sorry for Marshall. "Me too." James added. ~''Meanwhile~'' Elsewhere, on the western side of town, Steve and his gang were playing poker while discussing what to do for their next evil deed. "So, what are we going to do about this 'Operation Teddy'" Fred asked while deciding what move to make. "I'm not sure. Besides, we need to wait for Shawn. He's the one who got the teddy bear after all," Steve replied. Not a minute too soon, Shawn came inside the room holding the teddy bear in his mouth. "Got it!" Shawn said with his mouth still holding the stuffed animal. "Good boy Shawn. Just put it in the box on the table next to us," Steve told the pup. Shawn did as he was told and dropped the stuffed animal in the box before joining his friends. "Your turn Shawn," Fred said as he put two cards on the table. Shawn looked at the cards he had, and then noticed the picture on the wall next to them. "Kind of ironic that we are doing the same thing as that picture, huh?" Shawn said before looking at the others. Everyone then turned their heads to the picture the pup was talking about. It showed five dogs sitting at a table playing a card game. "True. Still, it is a classic painting," Steve commented while the others agreed. "So, what should we do about the teddy bear? Marshall is already upset with it missing and such," Shawn said before he put two cards on the table. "We could tear it apart with a knife," Fred suggested. "Good suggestion, but that seems too cliché. Besides, we didn't really want to destroy the toy; just take it and then continue with our plan," Steve replied, looking at his cards. "Still, I think it would be a good idea." Fred sneered. "I think I'm going to have to agree with Scarf-Boy." Shawn commented. "It's an ascot, ya idiot!" Fred snapped. He HATED it when people thought of his ascot as a scarf. "Whatever." Shawn sneered back. It was then that Steve changed his mind. "On second thought, you SHOULD rip it." Steve said with an evil smile on his face. "Well, why didn't ya say so?" Fred remarked, drawing his jackknife. He then slashes off Mr. Cuddles's head, then let Shawn finish him off. After which, the continued their game. ~''Back at The Lookout~'' Everyone was trying their best to comfort Marshall, especially James' girlfriend Twilight Sparkle, whom the pups liked to call "Mama Twilight" because of her motherly attitude towards them. She was cradling Marshall like a baby as she hummed soothingly to him. "Mama.." Marshall said through tears. "Shh.. Mama's right here, sweet boy, Mama's here." Twilight said soothingly. It wasn't long before The Hardy Brothers Frank and Joey showed up, Frank carrying a stack of papers. "Everyone, Joey and I have found the solution to the problem!" Frank announced. "What is it?" Chase asked. Frank held up one of the sheets. "Joey and I are gonna hang these posters up ALL OVER town, promising a reward for the one who finds Mr. Cuddles and brings him in." Frank explained. James took one of the posters and examined it. "This is really generous, Frank. $1,000 reward?" James observed. "What?! $1,000? Joey, I said $10!" Frank remarked. "Whoops! Sorry, I guess I got carried away with the zeroes." Joey said, blushing. He then pulled out a stack of the same posters, but with the reward of $10 on them. After the boys left to hang up the posters, James, CJ, and Ryder discussed their next move. "So, what should we do now?" James asked. "Well, we can't really follow whoever took Marshall's teddy bear; we don't know where they went," Ryder replied. "I think we should just stay here and wait. That's really all we can do, ... And hope for a miracle," CJ added. Both Ryder and James agreed. The pups were trying to comfort Marshall as best as they could. "I miss Mr. Cuddles! He was my favorite toy!" Marshall said sadly before he started to whine and cry again. "We know, Marshall. Don't worry, we'll find him buddy," Snowflake replied as she petted and hugged Marshall. It wasn't long before Joe returned with 2 bags of groceries. "I'm home!" He said in his usual bright and cheerful tone. The pups swarmed around Joe and licked his face. "OK, OK, OK! That's enough!" Joe said through laughs. He then noticed Twilight comforting Marshall. "Aww what's wrong, buddy?" He asked. Twilight explained everything just as Frank and joey returned. "Oh no! Marshall, I'm so sorry!" Joe said, feeling sorry for Marshall. They hugged Marshall tightly as the Dalmatian pup cried. ~''Meanwhile~'' Back at their secret hideout, the Fred, Steve, and Shawn were finishing up their game. Turns out that Steve won, and after the group put the cards away, they got bored. Fred had already destroyed Marshall's teddy bear, so now they had to figure out what they were going to do next. "So, what now?" asked Steve. "Maybe we can watch a movie?" Shawn suggested. "Nah I'm good." replied James' rival Flash Sentry. He then started playing COD on his PS-P. "I'm in for the movie!" Fred proclaimed. "Same here!" Steve and Kwazii added. Shawn got out a DVD of Star Wars: Episode III: Revenge Of The Sith. "Cool! Let's watch that!" Fred stated. He then went to the kitchen to make some popcorn. ~''Back At The Lookout~ While the others consoled Marshall, Joe, Joey, and Frank discussed their next move in the kitchen. "What shall we do?" Joey asked. "You got me" replied Frank. "I think we should go after the criminals responsible for Mr. Cuddles' disappearance." Joe stated. "Great plan!" Joey remarked. Frank nodded in agreement. "Well, what are we standing around here for? Let's go!" Frank said. They went to James' room, went into his gun collection case, and got all the arms they needed. After telling the others about their plan, they marched outside to the Hardys' 1939 Plymouth. The two drove down the street, looking for any clues they could find for who might have stolen Marshall's teddy bear. Meanwhile... Back at their hideout, Steve pet Shawn on his head and back as the two watched their movie and Fred and everyone was busy eating popcorn. Shawn of course got to have some too. "This is such a good movie, and the special effects are amazing!" Shawn commented while everyone agreed. ~'To Be Continued By TwilightSparkleLover14'''~ Category:Collaboration Category:TwilightSparkleLover14/BluePupBuddy Collabs Category:Fanon Stories